goanimate_v4fandomcom-20200215-history
Lawson Misbehaves at Carl's Jr. again/Punished
''Lawson Misbehaves at Carl's Jr. again/Punished ''is Sarah West's Sequel to Lawson misbehaves at Carl's Jr.. Plot Lawson wants Miss Finster, his babysitter to take him to Carl's Jr., however, Miss Finster said no, because they're watching Sleeping Beauty (1959) on VHS. But TJ said the tape's broken, so Miss Finster takes Lawson to a Carl's Jr. restaurant. Miss Finster orders a 3 piece Chicken Tender meal with french fries, a Coca Cola, and a Chocolate Chip Cookie and Lawson wants a The Big Carl with Onion Rings, a Minute Maid Orange Juice, and a Chocolate Cake. But Miss Finster said no to Lawson about getting a Chocolate Cake, because Lawson has enough Little Debbie Snack Cakes at home. Lawson throws a tantrum at Carl's Jr., by screaming at Kelly and Skipper. Kelly and Skipper started to feel scared and run away. Lawson pulls the fire alarm, causing everyone to panic and run. Miss Finster drags Lawson to Principal Prickly's Office for a level 12 detention. Meanwhile, Reed Daley cheers up Skipper and Kelly while they're both crying Transcript Lawson: Miss Finster, can we have Carl's Jr.? Miss Finster: I'm afraid not, we are not going to Carl's Jr. because we are staying here to watch Sleeping Beauty. Lawson: But Miss Finster, that movie is for girls. I want Carl's Jr., NOW! Miss Finster: Erwin Lawson, stop giving me that negative attitude, or you won't get anything at all. TJ: Miss Finster, calm down! Just take Lawson to Carl's Jr. since our Sleeping Beauty (1959) VHS is broken. Miss Finster: OK, lets go to Carl's Jr. (When they got to Carl's Jr.) Carl's Jr clerk (Female): Welcome to Carl's Jr., can we help you? Miss Finster: I wanted a 3 Chicken Tender piece meal with french Fries, a Coca Cola, and a Chocolate Chip Cookie. Lawson: and i wanted a Big Carl with Onion Rings, a Minute Maid Orange Juice, and a Chocolate Cake. Miss Finster: Hold on for a minute mister! You're not getting a Chocolate Cake. Lawson: Why not Miss Finster? Miss Finster: I am afraid that you already got enough Little Debbie Snack Cakes at your house. Lawson: SHUT UP OLD LADY! Miss Finster: Excuse me, talk to me like that. and you're going straight to Principal Prickly's Office! (Kelly and Skipper walks to Carl's Jr., however Lawson is going to scream at the girls) Lawson: KELLY AND SKIPPER! YOU 2 ARE NOTHING, BUT PEOPLE WHO WENT POO POOS IN THE POOL LIKE IN CADDYSHACK! I'M GOING TO SHOOT YOUR EYES OUT, NOW! (Lawson punches Kelly and Skipper in their eyes, Kelly and Skipper both began to cry) Miss Finster: What is wrong with you Lawson? You've bullied 2 girls from the Barbie toys, how dare you? Lawson: SHUT UP! OLD HAG! (Lawson runs off and pulls the fire alarm at Carl's Jr, causing people running away and screaming) Miss Finster: THAT'S IT LAWSON, YOU ARE GOING TO PRINCIPAL PRICKLY'S OFFICE AND YOU ARE GETTING ABSOLUTELY NOTHING AT ALL! GET IN THE CAR, NOW! (When they arrive at Principal Prickly's Office) Principal Prickly's Office: This is a very serious situation, a very serious situation indeed. We don't ever pull fire alarms at any fast food places. You see pulling a fire alarm at Carl's Jr. undermines authority. It demonstrates impertinence, disrespect, laziness. Now i can't keep with you kids causing mischief. But Miss Finster assures me that is terrible. I have no choice but to give you detention level 12. Lawson: Level 12? Curse you Principal Prickly! Principal Prickly: Make that level 13, are you ready to push me any further? (When Lawson got home) Lawson's mom: Lawson, since your behavior at Carl's Jr. was much worse than we thought. we are adding 6 more months to your grounding time. and this means no computer, no radio, no sporting events, no video games, no social media of any kind, no TV, no friends, no going to the movies, no toys, no junk food, no restaurants of any kind, no theme parks, no malls, and further more. Now go to your room and go straight to bed, your father will hear about this when he gets home. Lawson: No (12 times)! i hate you so much! (Meanwhile with Kelly and Skipper crying, Reed Daley walks up to the girls in tears) Reed: Kelly and Skipper. I heard that one of the Recess Bullies is grounded even longer for what he did at Carl's Jr., there's no need to cry! Kelly: What are we going to do instead of Carl's Jr.? Reed: Don't Cry girls. it is ok. Skipper: Reed Daley, we are both crying. Reed Daley: How about we can give ourselves a bear hug to make you 2 happy? Kelly: Thank you Reed Daley! (Reed hugs both Kelly and Skipper) Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Misbehaves at Restaurants Videos Category:Lawson's grounded days Category:Lawson Gets Grounded